Many energy storage devices like batteries, capacitors and photovoltaics can utilize a binder and/or an electrolyte and separator film to provide enhanced performances in mechanical stabilization, improved electrical conduction of the powder used in cathodes or electrodes and ion transport in the electro- or photoactive material and electrolyte.
Lithium ion batteries are used extensively for portable electronic equipment and batteries such as lithium ion and lead-acid are increasingly being used to provide electrical back-up for wind and solar energy. The salts for the cathode materials in lithium ion batteries are generally known to have poor electrical conductivity and poor electrochemical stability which results in poor cycling (charge/discharge) ability. Both cathode and anode materials in many battery types such as lithium ion based batteries exhibit swelling and deswelling as the battery is charged and discharged. This spatial movement leads to further separation of some of the particles and increased electrical resistance. The high internal resistance of the batteries, particularly in large arrays of lithium ion batteries such as used in electric vehicles, can result in excessive heat generation leading to runaway chemical reactions and fires due to the organic liquid electrolyte.
Lithium primary batteries consist, for example, of lithium, poly(carbon monofluoride) and lithium tetrafluoroborate together with a solvent such as gamma-butyrolactone as an electrolyte. These lithium primary batteries have excellent storage lifetimes, but suffer from only being able to provide low current and the capacity is about one tenth of what is theoretically possible. This is ascribed to the poor electrical conductivity of the poly(carbon monofluoride). In some cases a portion manganese dioxide is added to aid in the electrical conductivity and power of the lithium battery.
Attempts to overcome the deficiencies of poor adhesion to current collectors and to prevent microcracking during expansion and contraction of rechargable batteries have included development of hinders. Binders such as polyacrylic acid (PAA), for cathodes, poly(styrene butadiene), carboxymethylcellulose (CMC), styrene-butadiene (SBR), for anodes, and particularly polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) for cathodes and anodes, are used in lithium based batteries to hold the active material particles together and to maintain contact with the current collectors i.e., the aluminum (Al) or the copper (Cu) foil. The PAA and SBR are used as aqueous suspensions or solutions and are considered more environmentally benign than organic solvent based systems such as n-methyl 2 pyrrolidone (NMP) with PVDF.
A cathode electrode of a lithium ion battery is typically made by mixing active material powder, such as lithium iron phosphate, binder powder, i.e., high molecular weight PVDF, solvent such as NMP if using PVDF, and additives such as carbon black, into a slurry (paste) and pumping this slurry to a coating machine. An anode electrode for a lithium ion battery is made similarly by typically mixing graphite, or other materials such as silicon, as the active material, together with the binder, solvent and additives. The coating machines spread the mixed slurry (paste) on both sides of the Al foil for the cathode and Cu foil for the anode. The coated foil is subsequently calendared to make the electrode thickness more uniform, followed by a slitting operation for proper electrode sizing and drying.
For zinc-carbon batteries, the positive electrode can consist of a wet powder mix of manganese dioxide, a powdered carbon black and electrolyte such as ammonium chloride and water. The carbon black can add electrical conductivity to the manganese dioxide particles, but is needed at high weight percentages in the range about 10 to 50% by weight of manganese dioxide. These high amounts of carbon black needed for improved electrical conductivity, or reduced impedance of the battery, diminish the capacity per unit volume of the battery as less manganese dioxide can be employed per unit volume of the positive paste mix. Thus, in general, there is a need to improve the impedance of a battery while maximizing the amount of active material per unit volume.
For a lead-acid battery the anode can be made from carbon particles together with a binder to provide higher specific capacity (capacity per unit weight). The anode of a zinc-carbon battery is often a carbon rod typically made of compressed carbon particles, graphite and a binder such as pitch. The carbon particle anodes tend to have poor mechanical strength leading to fracture under conditions of vibration and mechanical shock.
The characteristics of the binder material are important for both manufacturing and performance of the battery. Some of these characteristics of relevance are electrical and ionic conductivity, tensile strength and extensibility, adhesion to particles as well as the foils, and swelling of electrolyte. Improvement of electrical and ionic conductivity is needed for improved battery capacity and power. Materials such as lithium manganese oxide for cathodes and silicon particles for anodes exhibit much lower practical specific capacity than theoretically available. A higher electrical and ionic conductivity binder material would be most beneficial to achieve specific capacities closer to their theoretical values. It is desirable to improve the tensile and adhesive strength of binders so that less binder material can be employed and also improve the battery cycling lifetime. Addition of conductive particles, such as carbon black decreases the tensile strength and extensibility of binders. Controlled swelling of the binder in electrolyte is also important. If too much swelling occurs, this separates the particles and significantly increases the inter-particle ohmic resistance. Also, since the particles of the anode or cathode are coated with binder, the layer thickness of the binder can be as thin as 50 to 100 nanometers. This layer thickness precludes uniform distributions of particles of sizes larger than the binder layer thickness. For example, multiwall carbon nanotubes as usually made in a gas phase reactor consist of bundles with diameters ranging from about 50 to 500 microns in diameter and would therefor reside only at the interstitial spaces between the particles.
Impurities, such as non-lithium salts, iron, and manganese to name a few, with the binder can also be highly deleterious to battery performance. Typically, high purity of the binder material, and other additives comprising the binder material such as carbon black to improve electrical conductivity, is an important factor to minimize unwanted side reactions in the electrochemical process. For example in alkaline-manganese dioxide batteries the total iron in the manganese dioxide is less than 100 ppm to prevent hydrogen gassing at the anode. Commercially available carbon nanotubes such as Baytubes® (Bayer AG) or Graphistrength® (Arkema) can contain as much as ten percent or more by weight of residual metal catalysts and are not considered advantageous for batteries at these levels of impurity.
For photovoltaics, lines of conductive paste ink, made from solvents, binders, metal powder and glass frit, are screen-printed onto solar panel modules. The binders are usually polymer based for improved printability, such as ETHOCEL™ (Dow Chemical Company). During the burning off of the polymer and cooling the lines can crack due to shrinkage forces and so increase impedance. It is highly desirable to have a more robust conductive paste ink to prevent cracking during heating and cooling.
Efforts to improve the safety of lithium ion batteries have included using non-flammable liquids such as ionic liquids, for example, ethyl-methyl-imidazolium bis-(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)-imide (EMI-TFSI), and solid polymer, sometimes with additional additives, for example, polyethylene oxide with titanium dioxide nanoparticles, or inorganic solid electrolytes such as a ceramic or glass of the type glass ceramics, Li1+x+yTi2−xAlxSiyP3−yO12 (LTAP). The electrical conductivity values of organic liquid electrolytes are in the general range of 10−2 to 10−1 S/cm. Polymer electrolytes have electrical conductivity values in the range of about 10−7 to 10−4 S/cm, dependent on temperature, whereas inorganic solid electrolytes generally have values in the range 10−8 to 10−5 S/cm. At room temperature most polymer electrolytes have electrical conductivity values around 10−5 S/cm. The low ionic conductivities of polymer and inorganic solid electrolytes are presently a limitation to their general use in energy storage and collection devices. It is thus highly desirable to improve the conductivity of electrolytes, and particularly with polymer and inorganic electrolytes because of their improved flammability characteristics relative to organic liquids. Also, it is desirable to improve the mechanical strength of solid electrolytes in battery applications requiring durability in high vibration or mechanical shock environments, as well as in their ease of device fabrication.
In alkaline batteries the electrolyte is typically potassium hydroxide. Alkaline batteries are known to have significantly poorer capacity on high current discharge than low current discharge. Electrolyte ion transport limitations as well as polarization of the zinc anode are known reasons for this. An increase in the electrolyte ion transport is highly desirable.
Amongst new generation thin film photovoltaic technologies, dye sensitized solar cells (DSSCs) possess one of the most promising potentials in terms of their cost-performance ratio. One of the most serious drawbacks of the present DSSCs technology is the use of liquid and corrosive electrolytes which strongly limit their commercial development. An example of an electrolyte currently used for DSSCs is potassium iodide/iodine. Replacement of the presently used electrolytes is desirable, but candidate electrolytes have poor ion transport.
Typical electrolytic capacitors are made of tantalum, aluminum, or ceramic with electrolyte systems such as boric acid, sulfuric acid or solid electrolytes such as polypyrrole. Improvements desired include higher rates of charge and discharge which is limited by ion transport of the electrolyte.
A separator film is often added in batteries or capacitors with liquid electrolytes to perform the function of electrical insulation between the electrodes yet allowing ion transport. Typically in lithium batteries the separator film is a porous polymer film, the polymer being, for example a polyethylene, polypropylene, or polyvinylidene fluoride. Porosity can be introduced, for example, by using a matt of spun fibers or by solvent and/or film stretching techniques. In lead-acid batteries, where used the separator film is conventionally a glass fiber matt. The polymer separator film comprising discrete carbon nanotubes of this invention can improve ion transport yet still provide the necessary electrical insulation between the electrodes.
The present invention comprises improved binders, electrolytes and separator films for energy storage and collection devices like batteries, capacitors and photovoltaics comprising discrete carbon nanotubes, methods for their production and products obtained therefrom.